


A Meeting of Minds

by Storyteller1358



Series: Two Americans in Paris [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 1, Gen, but hopefully not too badly, possibly historically inaccurate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 08:46:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10159154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storyteller1358/pseuds/Storyteller1358
Summary: Two Americans (before America is even America) meet in Paris, debate ensues.  After all, Angelica did promise that if she met Thomas Jefferson she was going to "compel him to include women in the sequel".





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [csichick_2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/csichick_2/gifts).



Dear Madam,

I discovered today in my office a treatise on the status of women in legal matters. It reminded me fondly of our meeting and conversation last week at the gala. I think that you would appreciate the treatise, although it is perhaps not quite as expansive as your views. There is certainly no argument made that women should be included in all political life. I am afraid I can not agree with you either although I admire your passion and ardency. Were most women possessed of a mind such as yours perhaps I would be more in agreement with your position.

Nevertheless, despite your likely disagreements with it, if you should wish to read the treatise, which I highly recommend, you may come by and collect it. Perhaps you could even join Patsy and I for supper. I am sure your presence would bring such light and warmth to our home.  
Meeting you was so fortuitous. I often feel at a loss for spirited discussion, even among my colleagues. Who should have thought that I should have encountered you here, so far from our new nation, as two Americans in Paris. But I must confess it still gives me such pleasure to be able to call us Americans. It is thoughtful and spirited minds such as yours which will be so essential to the foundation of the country. I would be pleased to hear more of your thoughts on several of the issues we discussed at the gala, particularly the future of slavery in our new nation. It is such a contentious and divisive issue as to make rational and complex discussion difficult even when all parties set out with proper intent, which I fear is not always the case. I am sure as well that you have not yet laid to rest our conversation on the rule of women in politics and public life. Indeed I must confess that I even hope you have not concluded it for I do so admire your tenacity.

 

Ultimately, I send this missive to simply say that it is very much my pleasure to have made your acquaintance and that I hope you will visit soon and continue our discussion.

Your humble servant,  
Thomas Jefferson

**Author's Note:**

> I did intend this as friendship between Angelica and Jefferson, although if you want to read more into, go ahead. Their real life letters have quite the passionate tone to them as well. I hope the historical inaccuracy isn't too terrible - revolution period America is really not my strong point.


End file.
